braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PhantomStranger
Welcome! Hi PhantomStranger -- we are excited to have Batman: the Brave and the Bold Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Batman: the Brave and the Bold Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro The other wiki As you requested, I've queued the other wiki, "thebraveandthebold.wikia.com" to be disabled and redirected to this wiki. If you'd like to use that url for this wiki, now that it's free, I'll be happy to set it as your primary domain. In the future, if you have a problem like you did on the main page there, please remember that you can click "history" at the top of any page to go back to an earlier version of a page. See for more information. Thanks, and please keep up the good work! — Catherine (talk) 23:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Messages Thanks for the message. It's weird, because I AM PhantomStranger! I just didn't feel like logging in. 02:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC)PhantomStranger's alter ego Hey Yo! I was wondering if you knew how to change that wiki entertainment sign to something more Batman Brave and Bold..ish. I have no idea how to do this but a lot of other wiki's seem to have different backgrounds and themes. Do you have any idea how to do this? Sorry, no idea. I've got the image uploaded though. PhantomStranger 02:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok It's cool, I know someone that might be able to help us out. I'll see if I can get them to visit the site. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) hey do u have any admins on this wiki cuz i know of some good one on here if u need help Improving the Site I have been going through the site making some changes hopefully some improvements. I was hoping you could help me with some of the edits as a lot of the pages need new images. What is the plan with the site as you don't seem to have any admin? Jacknapier10 (talk) 11:54, November 7, 2013 (UTC)